At present, display panels integrated with a touch electrode are widely applied to electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, tablet computers and information inquiry machines in public halls. As such, a user can operate on an electronic apparatus by only touching an icon on the electronic apparatus, and hence there is no need by the user on other input apparatuses (for example, a keyboard and a mouse, etc.) and human-machine interaction is made simpler and easier.
For better meeting user expectations, a pressure sensor for detecting the magnitude of the touch pressure by which a user touches a display panel is usually provided in a display panel to improve the application functionality of the touch technology.